eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Viola
is a young woman who lives in Chorus Plains and spends her time tending her goats. Viola is always accompanied by her pet and loyal companion, Arco. She has an outgoing, cheerful personality and an independent spirit. An expert with the bow, Viola lives off of rabbits and other small animals. She prefers a quiet life in the countryside to the crowded and noisy cities. Appearance and Personality Viola is a young 26 year old woman, who has blond hair in two buns on each side and she has hazel color eyes. She wears a yellow top that shows her mid drift and she wears a yellow skirt with feathers connected to it. She wears light blue leg covers and brown sandals. Viola is a free-spirited and tough person. She has the spirit of a fighter naturally within her and she acts as if she were the party's "big sister." She adventures with Polka and the rest due to her deep concerns regarding Count Waltz's actions, and later admits to being ashamed at not having acted sooner when she first realized that something was wrong. On the outside, she shows no weaknesses, but deep within herself, she feels like she isn't up to the job. Fighting Style Viola's weapon is a bow and arrow. For armor, she shares robes and dresses with Falsetto in addition to the universal light clothes. Like Beat, she uses two different styles of combat, making her a deceptive fighter who is not plagued with the typical helplessness of archers in other RPGs. When Viola is close to the enemy she uses fast strikes with her fists which can be quite effective at building combos. Her archery prowess shines at long range as the player is required to aim a crosshair and target an enemy for Viola to shoot. She does more damage the further from the enemy she is, making her a lethal sniper, though attacks can be much more difficult to target at a great distance and against certain opponents. Her most noteworthy move is Hawk Eye, which causes an enemy to be given the unique "marked" ailment, indicated by a glyph underneath them. While this glyph is active, all damage done by the party will be drastically increased, even overriding some enemies' thicker defenses. This move is quite useful against certain opponents that gain great defense when moving to light or darkness, allowing the party to overwhelm targets that normally would take little or no damage from weaker charcters' attacks. The glyph will remain until the next time a Special Attack is used against the opponent. Her Heal Arrow is the party's first group healing technique, capable of fully healing the entire party at lower levels when completely powered up by Echoes. This proves quite valuable until Polka and Frederic learn their party healing magic, or until the player gains permanent use of Serenade in the PS3 release. Viola's magic and speed rating were consequently lowered for the PS3 release to balance her overpowered parameters from the 360 version, making her Heal Arrow less reliable, though still a quite valuable skill, especially early in the game. Strangely enough, the damage her arrows can cause at long range was increased for the port. At later levels, Viola can also use Night Arrow in darkness, which heals characters other than herself, similar to Polka's Earth Heal. History Joining the Journey Viola is first seen being attacked by monster like humanoids. After defeating them, Viola tells Allegretto and the others are about the effects of Mineral powder on humans and decides to join them on the pilgrimage to Forte. The group goes through Fort Fermata and eventually make it to Forte Castle, but when Viola and the others arrive they are placed under arrest by Tuba and thrown in prison. In the Forte Dungeon they meet March's twin Salsa and eventually manage to escape through Andantino's Secret Passage. Outside the passage, the group meets Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves, members of the resistance group Andantino. Viola and the others head out to the Cabasa Bridge, but they are ambushed by Tuba and are forced to fight him once again. Upon his defeat, Tuba knocks down the bridge and causes the party to fall into the Fusion River. Separation and Reunion Viola ends up with Allegretto, Jazz, Claves, and Falsetto after the incident at the Cabasa Bridge, and takes camp in Adagio Swamp for four days. The next day the group heads out to Andante. While passing through the Adagio Swamp, Viola and the others stay at the Cantabile Inn[[ for the night. Later that night Viola goes out for some air and meets up with Jazz outside, the two notices Allegretto outside and speak with him. Allegretto tells Viola and Jazz that Tuba attacked them, because he thought they were with Andantino and tells Jazz that a spy is in the resistance group. Viola and the others head out the next morning and arrive at the [[Woodblock Groves and are forced to fight the forest's guardian. After defeating the monster, the group arrives at the underground base of Andante and decide to spend some time in the base before meeting with Jazz and Claves again. While in Andante, Viola, Falsetto, and Allegretto meet a little girl who has picked a Simile flower, a rare type of flower that only blooms with water from Simile Spring. The spring lies at the end of Lento Cemetery, and the girl's father is afraid to venture there. Viola suggests that the party can get the water, that it'll be their "good deed for the day." After obtaining the spring water, Viola and the others return into the city and intend to meet Jazz, only to find out that Claves was murdered. Viola decides to return to cottage to check on her goats and meets up with Salsa and March while on the way to Ritardondo. Viola, March, and Salsa, where they find that Allegretto and the others have been asked to investigate some mysterious noises coming from the Mandolin Church Grotto. They agree to help the group, but Allegretto leaves to fetch Polka from Tenuto Village, claiming to be terribly scared of ghosts. Viola and the others investigate the basement of the church and defeat the monsters haunting the area. They then head back to Ritardando and spend the night in the city. The Final Encounter The next day, Viola and the others head to Baroque to speak with Prince Crescendo on what to do with Count Waltz. As Jazz attempts to negotiate with Crescendo to continue aiding Andantino, the remainder of the party is left to find ways to fill the time. Viola, Salsa, and Beat play card games in Baroque Castle, but Viola becomes upset at always coming in third place. Salsa and Beat try to cheer up by telling her that third place is a bronze medal, but she complains that being third of three players can't possibly be a bronze medal. She goes outside and meets with Polka, teaching her a "good luck charm" that supposedly causes whoever you use it on to fall in love with you. She suggests that Polka use it the next time she sees Allegretto, and Polka leaves, telling Viola not to tease her. Jazz enters the scene, and Viola asks if his meeting is over. He tells her that Crescendo needs more time to think and that they'll spend the next day exploring the castle. He mentions that he's never heard of the charm before and she admits that she just invented it. He asks if she has anyone like that and she says that he's with her all the time and calls for Arco. As Jazz leaves, she makes the love charm in his direction and admits to herself that she needs courage. She says that she's once again third of three players, having lost to both Claves and Falsetto. She returns to playing cards with Salsa and Beat, telling them that Bronze medals aren't so bad after all. The next day, she and the others encounter a priest who tells them about Aria Temple, which is said to house the legend of the [[astra. They decide to pay it a visit and there they find Rondo, who was sent by Count Waltz to capture Polka. Falsetto then appears and the party defeats Rondo with her help. They the read a bit about the legend of the astra, then head back to Baroque. Polka faints in front of the gates, apparently due to her illness. Viola and the others then head to Agogo Forest to meet with the Agogo Queen Mother, to see if she can help Polka. There, they find Fugue, who has troubled the party throughout their journey, harassing the Agogo Queen Mother. They defeat him and return to Baroque where they heal Polka. Another situation arises when the party finds that Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade have gone to Forte to turn themselves in, hoping for a negotiated peace between Forte and Baroque. The party travels through To Coda Ruins and to the summit of Mt. Rock and catch up with the two, only to be ambushed by Count Waltz and his monstrous dragons created by the mineral powder. Viola and the others are forced to battle with Count Waltz himself. They seemingly manage to defeat him, but he declares that he will not accept defeat and orders his lieutenant Legato to drink the enhanced mineral powder that has been created by the power of the glowing agogos. Legato then tears open a hole in time and space after, the party has no other choice, but to follow them into the Elegy of the Moon distortion. At top of the Double Reed Tower of Sand, Viola and the others find Count Waltz and Legato and fight them. After defeating the two, Waltz commands Legato to destroy the world itself and Legato creates another distortion. The party travels through it and finds themselves in a ruined version of the flower field in Tenuto. Here, Frederic declares that the world must be freed from his and Polkas' tangled destinies and he decides to fight the party, calling them nothing more than imaginary characters he's created in his mind. The party defeats him, but the ruined world remains. Polka then jumps a cliff, saying that it is her fate to bring light to the sea of darkness. Frederic then awakes, and once he dies in the real world, Polka is reborn. The [[World of Eternlal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] is restored and allowed to exist as a separate dimension. List of Attacks This is complete list of Viola's attacks. Unlike some of the other characters, Viola's moves were not altered in the PlayStation 3 port, so she learns all of her abilities at the same levels of Xbox 360 version. Quotes Start Battle *"Picking on weaklings really isn't my style. *"You look like a good target." *"It'll be over soon." *"You don't look so good." *"Don't be such a crybaby." *"You better just back off!" *"Hey, I'm over here! Come on!" *"I'm not gonna show any mercy!" *"Hey, don't look away from me!" *"Let's see how good you really are." *"What in the world? What's going on here?" *"This is gonna be another close one." *"Huh. You really can't be too careful." *"This isn't good. This really isn't good." (ambushed) *"This is nothing!" (critical HP) Battle End *"You're a mess." *"Not bad at all." *"Don't get mad at me!" *"Try a little harder!" *"Just remember the pain." *"Ooh, that gave me the chills!" Level Up *Yes!" *"Very nice!" *"All right!" *"Hey, this is nothin'!" *"Maybe it's time for a new bow!" *"I can do way better than this!" *"Maybe it's time to upgrade!" Special Attacks Sacred Strike *"Heh! You better beg for mercy from this one!" *"Heh! There's no way I'm going to miss you with this attack!" Bone Crumble *"Go up in smoke!" *"Roaring wind, blast them!" Heal Arrow *"Roaring wind, sing!" *"Blowing wind, sing!" Hawk Eye *"You're not getting away!" *"Time to capture my prey!" White Dagger *"Turn to ashes!" *"Blowing wind, crush them!" Evil Strike *"Now run them through with a horn of pure iron!" *"Trample them down with horseshoes of solid steel!" Night Arrow *"Blowing wind, reach out!" Full Barrage *"This is the big one!" *"The last thing you'll ever see!" *"Just watch! This'll take care o' them!" Healed *"Yes!" *"All right!" *"Thanks for that!" *"So that's how it's gonna be!" (Resurrection) Retreat *"Not good, let's take off!" *"I don't have time for you!" *"Sorry, but we're leaving now!" *"This is our chance! Let's go!" Gallery Image:Es-viola3.jpg| Image:Viola_Artwork2.jpg| Behind the scenes *Some of Viola's scenes are altered in the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata. One such example is during the sequence at Cantabile Inn. In the original XBox 360 version, she and Jazz discuss her goats. In the PlayStation 3 version, early signs of her affection for Jazz are shown when she states that she was ashamed she didn't act sooner when she knew something was wrong. Jazz replies that she took good care of Arco & her herd and that they're the ones who could learn something from her. *Viola is absent from manga adaptation of Eternal Sonata. Category:Playable characters